Wizard of the Shinsengumi
by ilysetsuka
Summary: One night three-year-old Harry Potter disappeared from the world, and Souji Okita appeared before the Okita Clan, who were in need of a son. How will the Wizarding World handle Souji Okita of the Shinsengumi, when all they want is their 14-year-old savoir
1. The Begining

**Setsu: **Hi! It's me again. I know i still need to update Untold Truths, I'm working on it, but this idea just wouldn't leave my mind.

**Ikuto: **You have a lot of ideas Setsu-chan.

**Setsu: **Thank you Iku-kun.

**Ikuto: **Setsu-Chan Does not own Harry Potter or Hakouki. If she did she probably wouldn't be writing this.

**Setsu:** Ejoy _Wizard of the Shinsengumi._

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

All he could see was red…and all he could feel was agonizing pain. The fat whale of a man had hurt him again, this time by throwing him savagely into the cupboard under the stairs. The little 3-year-old boy wept soundlessly, tears flowing from his emerald green eyes.

"Why? …Why do they hurt me? I've never done anything wrong…" The people he lived with often harmed or criticized him. Calling him names like 'freak!', 'little vermin!', 'monster', and worse. He groaned in agony as he felt his bones ache in pain, wishing just to be anywhere other than where he was.

Unknown to him, a strange energy that had been slowly building up inside him over the years had heeded his request, and with a bright red flash, the Boy-who-lived vanished from the woods by Privet Drive. Harry Potter…was gone.

* * *

Twenty-year-old Okita Souji is handsome young man, standing at 5'9" with his reddish brown hair in a topknot and emerald green eyes, and while he has a charming if not a somewhat sadistic personality, he can normally be found playing with children if he is not on duty or training.

As of right now he is wearing a loose red, gray, and orange top,green hakama with tape on his lower legs, and a blue and white haori.

* * *

"What a pity…I wanted to kill both of them myself. You were fast this time, Saitou-kun."

"I only did as my duty required," Saitou answered stoically.

"Listen, don't try to run. If you try to run, I'll kill you," a man with long black hair stood up in front of a girl that had been hiding behind a barrel, his robe and hair waving in the wind. The girl started to lose focus. Her emotions overloaded with fear and her nerves strung to their limit, her gaze started to blur around the edges as she stared at the samurai in front of her. The last thing she remembered was the short prayer of thanks she sent to the gods before darkness fully consumed her. If she was going to die, at least she will not be conscious to experience it.

"My, my, did she faint because you scared her, Hijikata-san?" the green-eyed man asked playfully as he knelt before the fainted girl.

"Vice-captain, what do we do with the bodies?" the one with the dark hair asked as he also knelt and studied the men he just slaughtered.

"Just remove their coats and let the inspectors handle the rest," the man called Hijikata answered calmly.

"What do we do with this one?" his brown haired companion asked.

It took a while for Hijikata to answer.

"We'll take her back to the headquarters with us."

"Eh? Is it safe not to kill her? She saw what happened," he asked the man who is clearly in charge, worry etched on his face.

"We'll decide what we do with her after we return," with that, he turned around with an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

(Magic Time Skip)

"Tell me, what do you think of my hairstyle?" Okita asked Chizuru, as he turned his head to look up at her as he sat on the steps of the Shinsengumi Headquarters.

"I think it looks good," the brown eyed girl answered as her face softened, she smiled tenderly.

"Really?! Great!" He said as he smiled. "Thanks," as he said that his face turns serious, "I style like Kondou-san. Let's keep this our little secret. Okay?" he said as he brought his finger to his lips as smiled.

"Yes"

* * *

"You have tuberculosis." The doctor said to Okita.

"Ah. Please don't tell Kondou-san or the others, Doctor. It's a promise, ne." He asked the doctor as the man walked away, upset about the fact that Okita refused to quit the Shinsengumi for his health.

"Very well, but do please take it easy, anything can cause an attack," the doctor said as he left.

Once the doctor was out of sight Okita called out. "Chizuru-chan, come on out. The coast is clear." He said as he patted the wooden plank for the girl to sit down. "Hey, over here." Chizuru sat down, her bangs covered her eyes and her mouth was in a frown. "Don't tell anyone about this stupid joke, okay?"

* * *

(Meanwhile at Hogwarts) (Really who names a school like that?)

Dumbledore was in a rare state of mind, one he did not like at all. He was perplexed.

In the course of one week he had sent out no less than three dozen owls, some with trackers on them, and yet all had mysteriously vanished somewhere around the old park that the Dursley's lived near.

This did not bode well for him seeing how the only thing he could think that could make trackers disappear was ancient and foul magic.

So here he was, accompanied by Fawkes, Snape, and McGonagall in the area that the birds kept disappearing at, in wood not that far away from Privet Drive.

They had just finished questioning the Dursley's, to which Petunia made it clear that she had no clue where young Harry had disappeared to nor had she cared if he was found.

"Horrid, horrid people." McGonagall seethed.

"Petunia did all she could do, Minerva. She had called the authority to inform them that Harry had disappeared and had absolutely no way to contact us for help." Dumbledore replied.

"She only admitted that after I threatened to give her warts and a goiter, and even then she only did it out of fear of what the Wizarding World would do if she hadn't at least tried." Snape replied, looking very much like he wanted to be anywhere but out here. He never liked Petunia, and always had a violent urge to turn her into a hamster and then dump her into a pot of Venomous Tentacula.

"For all we know, Lily and James son didn't run away, they killed him and hid the body!" McGonagall fumed.

"Nonsense, Minerva. Severus had looked into her memories to see if they could find the boy. She had been truthful about not knowing where to find him." Dumbledore tried, vainly to pacify the woman.

Snape on the other hand was dealing with conflicting views.

He had always assumed that any spawn of Potter's would be just as much of an attention-seeking prat as their father, if not more so thanks to becoming a legendary figure at the age of one. When he had first heard that the boy had run away from home he assumed that he just wasn't getting pampered to his likings. But upon seeing Petunia again and skimming over her memories, he had felt ill. The boy had been malnourished, beaten, and bullied by his cousin while his aunt verbally abused him.

It had been so eerily like his own childhood he had wanted to vomit. Preferably right on Lily's sister. Though, when he got to the memory of Petunia outright lying to the boy about Lily being a heartless harlot, he drew the line.

He had waited till Dumbledore was out of sight before he did go through with his threat to give her warts and a goiter, along with a hex on the door for her whole family that would cause then to constantly see their house as the most freakish thing ever. Ah the beauty of mind tricks.

The three were brought out of their respective mindset by Dumbledore tying a note with a portkey on it to Fawkes leg.

"It's up to you Fawkes. Find Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

The phoenix chirped before flying off. He flew into circles several times before landing on a branch, looking around as though trying to find something.

Dumbledore frowned, feeling worried. Was whatever hiding Harry and making the owls disappear interfering with Fawkes?

Then the bird let out a high pitched keen before shooting forward from his branch, diving towards the arch of a great oak. Before he made it under the branches though he disappeared in what looked like a shimmering ripple before it too disappeared as though it had never happened.


	2. Appearance

**Setsu**: In the last chapter there were a lot of grammar mistakes and I'm sorry about that. I also realized that I wasn't clear on how Harry disappeared. That will be remedied this chapter.

**Ikuto**: Setsu-chan read this chapter multiple times, if there are any mistakes, or if anything is unclear please tell her.

**Setsu**: I'm also having trouble writing how Okita-San speaks.

**Okita**: I will kill you, if you make me or Kondou-San look bad.

**Setsu**: Please don't hurt me! *hides behind Kondou-San*

**Kondou**: Souji-Kun there's no need to hurt her she never written us before, so be nice. *tries to comfort Setsu*

**Setsu**: *looks up at Kondou-San* thank you Kondou-San

**Ikuto**: Setsu-chan doesn't own Harry Potter or Hakuouki.

**Setsu**: Thank you Iku-Kun. Oh and here's my Facebook page for those who want any sneak peeks or updates, ILYSetsuka.

* * *

_(Recap)_

_Once the doctor was out of sight Okita called out. "Chizuru-chan, come on out. The coast is clear." He said as he patted the wooden plank for the girl to sit down. "Hey, over here." Chizuru sat down, her bangs covered her eyes and her mouth was in a frown. "Don't tell anyone about this stupid joke, okay?"_

* * *

_Dumbledore frowned, feeling worried. Was whatever hiding Harry and making the owls disappear interfering with Fawkes?_

_Then the bird let out a high pitched keen before shooting forward from his branch, diving towards the arch of a great oak. Before he made it under the branches though he disappeared in what looked like a shimmering ripple before it too disappeared as though it had never happened._

* * *

For the past week owl, which are normally nocturnal animals, have been coming to the Shinsengumi headquarters with letters, in an unknown language, and it has driven Hijikata-San mad, to the point where he's making threats.

"If one more owl comes here I'm going to kill it!" He screams as he gets rid of an owl.

"Ma, Ma, Hijikata-San, they're just birds. It not their fault their owner doesn't train them right," Okita said as he stared at the frustrated man in the meeting room.

The meeting room was an average size, with tatami mats on the floor, and a paper screen sliding door. The room was full with all the captains and Chizuru.

(Souji POV)

The owls that have been coming lately have been caring letters with characters written on them make me remember that cruel life I had before I appeared in front of the Okita Clan.

_(Flashback)_

_All I could see was red that clouded my vision… and all I could feel was agonizing pain as I limped through the woods. The fat whale of a man had hurt me again, this time by throwing him savagely into the cupboard under the stairs, after a beating he received for burning the bacon. He then preceded an hour later to drag me from my cupboard, and leave me in the woods, that were not that far from privet drive. I cried soundlessly, tears flowing from my emerald green eyes, dulled from the pain._

_All I could wonder was why? …Why do they hurt me? I've never done anything wrong… The people I lived with often harmed and criticized me. Calling me names like 'freak!', 'little vermin!', 'monster', and much, much worse. They would beat me for any mistake I made, punishing me for anything they could think of. I groaned in agony as I felt my bones ache in pain, I wished I could just be anywhere other than where I was. I wanted to be safe, to be cared for, and to be loved. There was a flash of red, but that could have been the blood in my eyes reflecting light, as it was mid-day, and I disappeared._

* * *

_I had passed out at that point; when I came to I was in front of large wooden doors, no more like a gate. They open and I could hardly move, and I was unable to get out of the way, the gate hit me, stopping in its place. A man and woman came out and saw me. The man was tall, with black hair tied in what appeared to be a bun or a knot, and he had green eyes. He was wearing something akin to a robe. The woman had brick-brown hair, and it was tied at the back of her neck, her eyes were a light brown. She too, wore a robe-like outfit. _

_Pain shot through me, and I passed out._

_(End Flashback)_

I have told no one of my past, not even Kondou-san. My thoughts soon came to a stop, when an odd looking bird appeared in the room out of a ball of flames.

(3rd Person POV)

The bird had crimson feathers on its body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. Its claws and beak are gleaming gold and its eyes were black. The scarlet body feathers glowed faintly in the darkness of the room. The bird had a letter in its claw, and dropped it in front of Souji. Hijikata-san, Chizuru, and Souji all went for the letter, Hijikata-san because he was going to burn the blasted thing and then kill the bird, Chizuru because she want to prevent Hijikata-san from having a mental breakdown from it and his inability to read the strange writing and the save the bird form being killed, and Souji, just because it was in front of him. They touched at the same time and disappeared in a strange spinning vortex of doom (because really who would want to be kidnapped by use of portkey).

* * *

(At Hogwarts)

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table, getting ready to announce Tri-Wizard Tournament. It had been four years sent he sent Fawkes to find Harry Potter, and he wondered what was taking him so long to find the Potter boy. As he got up to make his start of term speech there was a flash of light. When it went away there stood two men and a boy (Chizuru) by Fawkes. One of the men had long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail, with his bang framing his face, and his eyes were a unique violet color. The other man had brick-brown-red hair in a topknot, with some loose in the back and had his bangs framing his face and covering his forehead, and he had emerald green eyes. The boy had brown hair, tied in a pony-tail, and large chocolate brown eyes. They all wore strange robe-like clothing.

"Who might you all be?" Dumbledore asked the strangers.

They did not understand him and they spoke in an odd language.

"あなた誰?我々はどこにありますか?"( Anata dare? Wareware wa doko ni arimasu ka? Or, who are you? Where are we?) The man with the black hair asked.

* * *

Hermione Granger, a fourth year Gryffindor student, with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes, heard the strangers speak and upon realizing they were speaking Japanese, walked up to them.

"Kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa gurenjā, hāmaionīdesu. Ima anata wa, hoguwātsu mahōmajutsugakkō ni arimasu. Dore ga mahō no gakkōdesu, anata ga koko ni kita ka watashi o tsutaeru koto ga dekimasu ka?" (Hello. I am Granger, Hermione. Right now you are in Hogwarts. Which is a school of magic, can you tell me how you got here?) She asked them in the same language they spoke.

"Ms. Granger…" Dumbledore started, but before he could finish the man answered her.

"Watashi wa hijikata toshizō, migi koko de kono otoko wa okita sōshideari, kono shōnen wa Yukimura, Chidzurudesu gozen. Watashitachiha, shinsenkumi no hanarete iru. Sono tori wa, watashitachi ga tegami to shite ita heya ni tōjō shi, Okita-san no mae de sore o otoshita. Wareware wa sore o tsukamu tame ni itta toki, watashitachi wa koko ni motte ko rareta." (I am Hijikata, Toshizo, this man right here is Okita, Souji, and this boy is Yukimura, Chizuru. We are a part of the Shinsengumi. That bird appeared in the room we were in with a letter and dropped it in front of Okita-san. When we went to grab it we were brought here.) The man said professionally.

"Anata wa watashi no mahō o nani o imi suru nodesu ka?" (What do you mean my magic?) Chizuru asked.

Before she could answer Dumbledore said, "Why don't you take them to my office Ms. Granger since you are able to understand what these people are speaking, ah… and Professor Snape will take you?" Snape got up, without a word, and started walking to the headmaster's office, with a look that could kill. Hermione followed after him after she had explained to the three where they were going.


End file.
